1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recombinant DNA having inserted therein a gene coding for phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase, to bacteria carrying the recombinant DNA and to a process for producing amino acids using the bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase (4.1.1.31 phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase; hereafter referred to as "PEPC") is an enzyme which catalyzes the reaction of adding 1 mole of carbon dioxide to phosphoenol pyruvic acid, thereby forming oxaloacetic acid. As such, it plays an extremely important role in supplying aspartic acid by metabolic processes. Accordingly, phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase also plays an important role in the production of amino acids, such as lysine, threonine, isoleucine, etc., which are formed from aspartic acid. ln addition, phosphoenol pyruvate carboxylase plays an important role in the production of amino acids formed from TCA-cycle organic acids (that is, amino acids such as glutamic acid, glutamine, proline, arginine, citrulline, ornithine, etc.) from the oxaloacetic acid that is formed by adding carbon dioxide to phosphoenol pyruvic acid.